Wo ai ni
by IviWay
Summary: Era una noche de tormenta en la afueras de China, Ray deja a su nekogirl refugiarse en su casa, despues de 3 años de relacion, con sus ropas puestas esa chica pelirosa le provoca más sensaciones que el placer mismo.


Bueno est fic lo hice de mi pareja favorita (RayxMao) es mi primer fic hecho, publicado y sobre todo con contenido erótico, lo hice erotico porque de todos los fics que he leido de Beyblade nunca he visto uno erotico con parejas hetero y como estos nekos son pareja oficial se lo merecen xD espero les guste este oneshot.

Personajes: Ray Kon y Mao Wong de beyblade de Takao Aoki.

Historia y creatividad mia XD.

Fue en un día lluvioso de peculiar tormenta. Llevaba varias horas sin detenerse con gotas de agua tan grandes y pesadas como piedras que chocaban en cualquier superficie, este clima tomo lugar en un pueblo ya no tan oculto en las afueras de China. Donde en este lugar se encontraban refugiados 1 pareja en una cabaña de tamaño mediano, hecha de cemento, color marrón rojizo.

En esa cabaña se encontraban Ray y Mariah, integrantes del equipo Los White Tiger X. Llevan 3 años siendo pareja y no viven juntos, pero después del entrenamiento riguroso que siempre tienen como equipo fue interrumpido al empezar esta tormenta, los demás se fueron cada quien a su guarida para refugiarse, la casa de Mariah es la más lejana y Ray como buen novio llevo a su pelirosada a refugiarse en su casa.

Los 2 llegaron empapados, la lluvia era demasiado fuerte.

"Al parecer esta tormenta durara varios días" – Dijo el neko de oscura y larga melena mientras se quitaba los zapatos.

"Espero termine pronto, las tormentas me dan miedo y no me gusta estar encerrada" – comento la chica de ojos ámbar.

"Lo sé, pero no tenemos de otra, lo bueno es que aún tenemos despensa para 1 semana por si se agravan las cosas" – abraza a Mariah – Además, nos tenemos el uno al otro, no estarás sola – la mira tiernamente y le planta un beso en la frente.

Mariah abraza fuertemente a Ray y hunde su cara en el pecho del neko con una gran sonrisa en su cara de gatita. Realmente ama a Ray más de lo que él se puede imaginar y el a ella, ahora sus miedos se había ido al ver los ojos dorados de su amado, se sentía feliz de estar a su lado y nada ni nadie podían quitarle ese sentimiento.

Después de ese abrazo decidieron bañarse antes de que enfermaran por mojarse en la fría lluvia, Mariah tomo el baño primero el cual se ubicaba en el cuarto de Ray, ya que el baño de visitas no tiene regadera, y puso su ropa a colgar en el tubo de las toallas y en eso…

"Maldición, no tengo ropa seca…¿Qué hare?" – decía la pálida neko al darse cuenta de su pequeña incertidumbre, mientras ponía champú a su bella cabellera larga y rosada con suavidad.

No podía estar tanto tiempo en que se secase la ropa y tampoco podía estar en lo que restaba de la tormenta en toalla.

"No puedo salir así, Ray podría pensar mal de mí y no quiero que me vea de esta forma que pena" – Decía sonrojada Mariah mientras enrollaba una toalla azul alrededor de sus curvas y exprimiendo su cabello para sacar el exceso de agua.

Y es que a pesar de que ella y su Ray llevaban 3 años juntos nunca han llegado al "siguiente nivel" y es que a pesar de que a los 2 les ha sobrado ganas han decidido esperar a que ese momento llegue por si solo cuando los 2 estén listos para entregarse en su totalidad con todo el amor que ellos tienen el uno por el otro.

Ray por su cuenta fuera del drama que está pasando su pelirosada por la ropa, se preparó un té para calentarse un poco ya que estaba empezando hacer frio. Se sentó en el sillón de la sala, para no ser tan grande era bastante espaciosa, tenía 3 sillones, 1 de 3 asientos, otro de 2 y otro de 1 de color café pálido con encaje de flores de tonos verdes, morados y un café oscuro, formaban un circulo y en medio estaba una mesita de vidrio redonda y un televisor sobre un mueble de madera mediano en la pared cerca de la ventana y las pareces eran de un color naranja pálido.

Después de relajarse un poco se empezó a preocupar de que su novia tardara demás en el baño y decidió ir a revisar dejando su tasa de té caliente casi por terminar en la mesita de vidrio.

Con Mariah aun en el baño.

"Ya sé, lo que hare será tomar rápido ropa de Ray, sé que el entenderá, además ¿Quién diría que pasaría esta tormenta hoy?" – entonces Mao sale del baño yendo directo al armario del nekojin y en eso escucha que abren la puerta.

"Mao, ¿está todo bien? – dice Ray entrando a su cuarto y ve que algo entra en su armario. Se acerca dando uno pocos pasos ya que su armario está al lado de la puerta. Se pone enfrente de las puerta de su armario y comenta con una voz coqueta y con una expresión de travesura – "Vamos amor, no te puedes esconder toda la noche" – luego abre lentamente las 2 puertas de su armario que se abre desde el medio, dejando ver entre su ropa una silueta curvilínea, con el cabello húmedo, notando que lo único que cubre su cuerpo es una delgada toalla que apenas y le llega a las rodillas, dejando a un pelinegro con los ojos y boca como platos, inmóvil y sonrojado.

"¡AAAAAAAAHH NO ME MIREEEEES!" – dice gritando la chica que ojos grandes y amarillos, aprovechando el estado de shock de su novio y agarrando la colcha de la cama para poder cubrirse.

Después de unos segundos en estado de shock el nekojin vuelve a la realidad, restregando sus ojos con sus manos y voltea para encontrarse con la de vergüenza mirada de su pelirosada la cual se puso la colcha como si fuera manto de monja (xD) y se acerca a ella

"¿Estas bien?" – lo dice sonrojado, su corazón empezaba a latir más y más fuerte e intento mirar a otro lado.

"Es que, no traigo muda de ropa" – dice apenada y mencionando en un tono más bajo la última palabra. Sintiendo como los latidos de su corazón se vuelven cada vez más fuertes.

"Oh, es cierto" – dice Ray ante la lógica de la situación – lo había olvidado, pero si quieres puedes usar mi ropa, aunque supongo que ese era tu plan original – lo dice echando un ojo al armario y acercándose para pasarle ropa que pueda usar.

"No te preocupes, en la próxima tocare antes de entrar" – le guiña el ojo al entregarle la ropa y sale del cuarto para que la chica neko pueda vestirse.

"Ufff que suerte, por lo menos ya no tendré que andar como Eva por la casa" – Se empieza a poner la ropa, lo que su neko le dio era una camiseta blanca mediana de costuras chinas tradicionales, ella al ser más bajita le quedaban por arriba de la rodilla y se puso el cinto rojo en la cintura, luego se puso los típicos pantalones oscuros que quedaban un poco holgados. "Bueno creo que ya es suficiente, además Ray necesita tomar un ducha o enfermara" – sale del cuarto y va directo a la sala donde se encuentra su amado.

Pensamientos de Ray.

-Valla sorpresa que me lleve y que sorpresa, mi bella Mariah ahora es toda una mujer, se veía tan hermosa con esa toalla que cubría su cuerpo…..(choca sus manos con su cara, empezaba a sentir su cuerpo caliente) ¿en qué estoy pensando? Creo que más bien necesitare de una ducha con agua fría para olvidarme de esto"

Ray sentado en el sillón de 2 asientos recargar sus codos en sus piernas mientras que con las manos sostiene su cabeza mirando al suelo. Luego mira unos pies pálidos y descalzos para después levantar su vista y observar a la hermosa mujer frente a el que tiene como novio con su ropa puesta.

"¿Cómo me veo?" – Decía sonriente la pelirosada dando una vuelta con los brazos a los lados para que su novio la observara – "es muy cómoda, tal vez decida quedármela" – decía con picardía y guiñándole un ojo.

"Te ves hermosa" – dice un nekojin maravillado y sonrojado por la belleza de su novia – "Demasiado bien diría yo" – dice el pelinegro con picardía y se pone de pie frente a su nekogirl abrazándola suavemente y plantándole un beso tierno en los labios.

Luego cada beso se vuelve más intenso, más profundo, más apasionado y empiezan a acariciarse. Ray carga a Mariah de manera tradicional como si fuera una novia con todo y velo.

Llegan al cuarto y tiende a Mariah con delicadeza en la cama, es tamaño matrimonial cubierta con sabanas de seda color azul claro. Ray se acomoda a un lado de Mariah y se vuelven a besar con más pasión y cada vez más intensidad que nunca, sus corazones van a la misma velocidad latiendo fuertemente, tanto que casi se puede escuchar su ritmo.

Los 2 estaban sudando, cada vez se sentía menos el frio en esa habitación. Ray se pone encima de Mariah y los 2 empiezan acariciarse, Mariah acaricia la espalda del pelinegro mientras que Ray con una mano acaricia su espalda y con la otra baja desde su cuello hasta llegar a su pierna.

Los 2 no pueden evitarlo los 2 quieren tocarse, besarse y amarse sin la barrera de la ropa. Entonces Mao da el primer paso metiendo sus manos con delicadeza a la camiseta de su amado mientras acaricia su espalda y lentamente se la quita de encima. Ray voluntariamente se quita los zapatos y los guantes rojos con el símbolo del yin y el yan que lo caracteriza.

En eso el pelinegro intenta hacer su jugada bajando despacio los pantalones a la pelirosada, pero se detiene al sentir una presión. "No es justo, tú tienes ropa interior pero yo no" – dice la menor haciendo puchero

"Entonces, así será más interesante" – dice un pícaro Ray guiñándole el ojo a su nekogirl, dejándose quitar el pantalón quedando únicamente en boxers ajustados color gris y su banda del yin y el yan que usa en la frente siendo esta arrancada por los dientes de la pelirosada de una manera muy sensual.

"Ahora es mi turno" – el pelinegro besa profundamente a su Mao mientras esta rodea con sus brazos la espalda de Ray y lo empieza acariciar con las yemas de sus dedos y llega a encajar sus uña haciendo que el neko haga gestos de placer.

El pelinegro de larga melena pone su mano en el pecho de Mariah y la otra en su cintura luego pone sus 2 manos en las caderas de la pelirosa y baja lentamente el pantalón que le había prestado hace solo unos minutos, dejando la camiseta de diseño chino tradicional como vestido y con el cinturón rojo en su cintura.

Ray ya no aguanta más para hacerla suya, en sus boxers se muestra la evidencia, ya que su "miembro" está empezando a tener una erección. Ray empieza a besar todo el rostro de su Mao hasta llegar a su boca y va descendiendo hasta su cuellos, sus senos, su ombligo y…

"Awwwww Ray awwwww" – la pelirosa dio delicados gemidos cuando el chico de ojos gatunos llego a besando su entre pierna y dando una lamida a su clítoris. Mariah se agarró de las sabanas apretando con sus manos conforme el neko usaba su lengua para darle "placer oral" mientras acariciaba las piernas y caderas de la dueña de su corazón.

Luego Ray empieza a besar el vientre de Mariah y va subiendo hasta llegar a su pecho y con los dientes desabotona la camiseta china empezando a besa directamente sus senos los cuales sus pezones están erectos del placer.

Mao no aguanta el calor que emana de su entre pierna y con su pie empieza a rozar la ingle del neko haciendo que este gima de placer sintiendo el ardor de su pene ya erecto a causa de ella.

La pelirosa con el apoyo de los dedos de sus pies empieza a quitarle el bóxer a Ray y este desata el cinturón rojo para así quitarle de encima esa camiseta que no le permitía ver a su novia china en su totalidad.

Con un leve movimiento de sus pies Ray arroja el bóxer y los 2 están como vinieron al mundo. Llenos de sudor, ansiedad y ganas de destrozarse entre ellos aún se ve reprimida, ya que quiere llegar a un nivel más alto de placer antes de hacerse suyos. Se miran fijamente con ternura y una sonrisa llena de travesura.

Ray pega su cuerpo sobre Mao y los 2 se abrazan y besan intensamente, luego el pelinegro baja sus manos hasta los frondosos senos de su novia y los acaricia con suavidad. La de ojos ámbar hace lo mismo solo que ella baja sus manos hasta los abdominales bien formados de su neko, mientras los acaricia.

Ninguno de los 2 soporta la increíble calentura que tienen en sus entre piernas.

"Tenemos que, mi amor yaaaa!"- dice un Ray gimiendo de placer al no aguantar entregarse en cuerpo y alma a su amada neko – "ya por favor yaaaaaa" – dice un Ray que ya no aguanta el calor de su ingle.

"Espera….un poco" – una Mao gimiendo sin resistir el abrir sus piernas ante semejante tigre, pero con una tranquilidad y un orgullo al saber que "ella" está provocándole esa excitación.

Mao sube un poco su pie y acaricia la ingle erecta de Ray, este gime de placer ya no puede más y la pelirosa tampoco, los 2 se besan con pasión y Ray se levanta un poco y con sus bien definidos brazos va doblando las rodillas de su nekogirl para que estas queden arriba, luego Ray le da un masaje suave por sus caderas y Mao no aguanta y abre lentamente sus piernas, Ray se incorpora a su cuerpo y besa el vientre de Mariah llegando hasta su clítoris. "Tu ganas, vamos, YAAA!" – dice una Mao gritando y contorsionándose del placer.

"Tú deseos son mis órdenes" – Dice Ray sonriendo pícaramente, ahora los papeles se cambiaron y el neko no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad con su ingle más que roja de la espera.

Ray se empezó acomodar en su posición su entre pierna y la de Mao estaban más que listos, el pelinegro avanza introduciendo su pene lentamente en la vagina de su amada y…"AAAAAAAAAAHH AAAAAAAH RAAAAAAAY" – gimió fuertemente mientras de contorsionaba de placer al lograr el acto.

Ray se pega al cuerpo de Mariah y le hace el amor con suavidad y profundidad en los movimientos de penetración, mientras que la nekogirl empieza a mover su cintura arriba abajo para intensificar el gozo.

Conforme pasan los minutos Ray va aumentando de ritmo de lento a un movimiento cada vez más profundo y rápido. Mao empieza a levantar sus piernas en forma vertical y en eso el neko de ojos ámbar va arrastrando junto con él el cuerpo de su Mao al borde de la cama. "Así…se sentirá…más" – Decía entre gemidos y respiración entre cortada el mayor.

Los 2 tenían 1 pierna fuera de la cama y apoyaban sus pies en el piso, la mitad del cuerpo de la nekogirl estaba en la cama y la otra sostenida por Ray para no caerse, el chico la penetraba, la besaba y la abrazaba con tanta intensidad y pasión que parecía interminable, ya no querían solo hacerse suyos, querían consumirse de esta forma el uno al otro por siempre, quitarse todas las ganas y energías que tuvieran hasta convertirse en polvo.

Ray bajo una mano y acaricio el clítoris de Mao con suavidad mientras seguía penetrándola con fuerza, mientras que la fuerza con que lo hacían, hacía que los voluminosos pechos de la neko se movieran de arriba abajo, haciendo que Ray se excitara más poniendo sus ojos y los de Mao en blanco y con unos gemidos que de seguro se escucharon en toda la aldea.

Después de varios minutos de tanto placer, tanta fuerza, gemidos y excitación, el ritmo con que el que habían empezado amarse, empezó a descender a uno lento y profundo, haciendo que estos se rindan ante el cansancio y el pelinegro abraza a su amada aun con la penetración y la pone en el piso, hasta que su fuerza ya no le permite seguir más.

El chico neko se recuesta al lado del amor de su vida, los 2 están completamente sudados, sonrojados y respirando agitadamente, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja dibujada en sus rostros. "Wo ai ni" – decía la hermosa pelirosa junto a él con un brillo especial en sus ojos - "Wo ai ni, mi ángel" – dijo un satisfecho y sonriente neko sujetando la mano de la chica que esa noche de tormenta fue suya en todo su resplandor.

El nekojin con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, logro cargar a su amada hasta la cama, durmiendo los 2 abrazos, con unas sonrisas en sus rostros que ni los más fuertes rayos de Zeus puede borrar.

"Emmm gatito" – dijo una tranquila Mao con ternura – "¿quieres otra ronda?"

"jajajajaja" – rio serenamente – "creo que fue suficiente, tenemos que descansar amor"

"¿Que tanto tiempo?" – pregunto ansiosa

"No lo sé" – en eso Mao pone su mirada de niña caprichosa – "¿Qué tal 5 minutos más?" – dijo Ray con una cara picara – "pero esta vez, te toca a ti"

"Claro! Solo ayúdame" – dijo la pelirosa sonrojada y con picardía.

"Lo hare, eso es lo hace más placentero e inolvidable". – se plantaron en un beso profundo y la pasión volvió a incendiar ese cuarto.

Wo ai ni.


End file.
